User talk:TideStires
Welcome Hi, welcome to the TideStires! Thanks for your edit to the Tide Cresecent page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 05:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) FSM you'll need to be careful when adding a second magic to a FSM because you could very easily go and overpower your character however, feel free to give them a second magic, the admins (or any other user) will inform you if you've strayed into OP territory if you're going to specify that the spirit is a fox, then I'd suggest picking either Caster or Fused Style let me know when you have that info added to Tide's page and I'll read through it and let you know if you've misunderstood something (on my talk page, that way I'll be more likely to reply in a timely manner) Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:01, September 19, 2014 (UTC) with the Fused Style of my Familiar Spirit Magic, once the contract is completed, then the Familiar is fused with the Mage, meaning that the Spirit resides within the Mage at all times so, Tsuki would actually be inside of Tide and can alter Tide's appearance to add in his own or remain completely hidden (think of it as something sorta similar to a Multiple Personality Disorder) if you need any help with it, feel free to ask Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) since Tsuki has the ability to use Illusion Magic, yes for the most part it really depends on the Spirit, the Mage and their Contract as to what all can be done, but for the most part if a Spirit is Fused with the Mage, no the Familiar cannot really just go in and out of the mage Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:56, September 19, 2014 (UTC) you've got some grammatical errors throughout the page, and a few run-on sentences (one really long run-on sentence at the end of the personality section) there are also some redundancies in the history section, they're minor and not really a big deal, but you should still probably know that they're there the sections Magic and Abilities can be combined into one section called "Magic and Abilities" in those sections it helps to put some things in bold, like the names of magics or certain skills as well as the names of spells and techniques techniques and spells are usually put as bullet points under the skill or magic they're related to, which really just helps the readers to see that those techniques and spells are a part of that skill or magic remember to just keep looking back to Sanjo Vista's page as an example and that should help you out (feel free to look at just about any other page on the wiki as well) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:22, September 20, 2014 (UTC) sure [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 22:53, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry, I missed your message and it's been a number of days since. Very sorry about that. Anyway, do you still want me to look at your character Marie? 04:11:12 Sat Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC)